At the casino where the Lemon Meeting is/Mater exposed and tries to warn McQueen
This is how at the casino where the Lemon Meeting is and Mater exposed and tries to warn McQueen goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows the Casino di Porto Corsa, where the Gremlins are about to enter. A couple of people come out, tooting their horns as one of the black Gremlins pushes them aside until the other Gremlins go inside. The blue tow truck, named Ivan, is waiting for Victor Hugo with the black Yugos. One of them is named Alexander Hugo.) Alexander Hugo: Gremlins. Man, those are some ugly cars. Look like someone stole their trunks! (Alex, Ivan and the other black Hugos laugh. Just then, Holley shows up, as part of the plan to switch Ivan with Mater, who is around the corner of the casino. Meanwhile, Finn and the whole of Team Equesodor are at an outdoor cafe on the casino grounds.) Holley Shiftwell: (Italian accent) Scusatemi, tutti. Signori. Mio nonno. My grand-a father has-a broken down. If-a one of-a you would help, I would be so thankful. Ivan: Sounds like you need some roadside assistance. Alexander Hugo: She was talking to me, Ivan! Ivan: Oh, really? Prove it! (hits Alexander Hugo) Holley Shiftwell: (still Italian accent) No, no, no! Don't-a fight over me. Signore Tow Truck, per favore. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Get ready, Mater. You're on any moment now. Thomas: (through the radio) Yeah, we'll just going to make sure everything goes well. Mater: I don't know about this, guys, Finn. What if I screw things up? James: (through the radio) Don't be such a scaredy-truck. Gordon: (through the radio) Impossible. Fluttershy:(through the radio) Don't worry, Mater. You're going to be okay. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) They're right. Just apply the same level of dedication you've been using to play the idiot tow truck, and you'll be fine. Mater: It's just that them guys look purty tough and... Wait, did you say "idiot"? Is that how you see me? Finn McMissile: (through the radio) That's how everyone sees you. Isn't that the idea? I tell you, that's the genius of it. No one realizes they're being fooled because they're too busy laughing at the fool. Brilliant! (While Finn is talking, Mater looks at his reflection on one of the casino's windows.) (Then suddenly, he looks to the left to see Holley at the same corner tasing Ivan, then she notices that Mater has not got his disguise on.) Holley Shiftwell: Why aren't you in disguise? Mater: I er... Holley Shiftwell: Come on! There's no time! Go! Mater: OK. OK. Uh, computer, disguise! Computer: Request acknowledged. (Mater's disguise is then turned on, and he rushes to the front of the casino, where the black Yugos are waiting. Then a horn is heard.) Alexander Hugo: It's the boss. He's coming. (A luxury transporter named Karl Haulzemoff pulls up, and opens his trailer door, where Victor Hugo stands.) Victor Hugo: Ivan! (Mater just stands there, until Alexander hits him.) Mater: Oh, er... (rushes to Victor) Victor Hugo: Ivan, why do you insult me so by making me wait here? (Mater then hooks up to Victor and tows him into the casino, followed by the other Yugos, while Karl leaves. Holley then joins Finn and Team Equesodor, turning on her on-board computer.) Holley Shiftwell: He's in. Thomas: OK, that part's done. James: That's good. Twilight Sparkle: So, Finn, you and Holley are smart to make Mater into looking like that evil tow truck. Percy: So, how we supposed to help, professor? Pinkie Pie and Human Pinkie Pie: too loud It's like it's a dragon! Right? Ed: A hamburger by any other name would be as cheesy! Trixie: (hushed) Can you please lower your voices?! You're gonna get us all captured! Eddy: (tying all three of their heads together) Trixie's right, numbskulls! We're trying to be sneaky here! Ed: (strained) Is it a hamburger, Eddy? Edd: Hardly, Ed. Percy: Well, I don't understand how Mater's still got green eyes when that blue tow truck has brown eyes. Sci-Twi: Well, maybe that's because it doesn't have contact lences. Sunset Shimmer: That could probably be why. (Meanwhile, the race is still continuing, as McQueen attempts to get past Francesco, but backs out as they come to a hairpin similar to the Fairmont Hotel hairpin, with Carla, Shu, Max, Lewis, Nigel, Jeff, Raoul, Miguel and Rip.) Brent Musburger: The racers are now making their way around the hairpin and headed downhill toward the casino bridge. (The screen continues to show the racers as they make their way to the casino bridge, which is a viaduct around the casino. Inside the casino, people are seen playing games.) Dealer 1: No more bets, please. Player: (throws dice) Come on, dice! Dealer 2: Number four. Easy four. Player: Yeah! Mary Esgocar: Air freshener. Antenna balls. Spark-a plugs. Mater: (identifying different games around the casino with a HUD put into his eyes) Wow! This place looks like it's made outta gold! Holley Shiftwell: (through the radio) That's because it is, Mater. Now, be careful what you say. Thomas: (through the radio) Yeah, those cars don't like being insulted. Mater: Why is that? What do you mean, "Don't talk to ya"? So you want me to stop talkin' to ya right now? Alexander Hugo: You are acting strange today, Ivan. Mater: (identifying Alex) I have no idea what you're talking about, "Alexander Hugo, aka Chop Shop Alex." Hey, you got a lot of aka's, Alex. But I guess that makes sense, seein's how you's wanted in France, Germany, Czech Republic... Holley Shiftwell: (while Mater is mentioning where Alex is wanted) Mater, stop it! Danny Phantom: (in Jonny 2x4's voice) Shut it, or I'll give you such a pinch! Alexander Hugo: OK, OK, keep your voice down! You gonna make me arrested! (whispers to another Hugo) Don't mess with Ivan today. He's in a bad mood. Finn McMissile: He's so good! Rainbow Dash: I doubt that! Thomas: Bust my buffers, that was close! Norman: Yeah, that was too close! Paxton: And now it's really confusing about that how Mater still has his normal voice and the lemons don't even recognize it. Holley Shiftwell: Honestly, Paxton, it's complicated. (Two members of casino staff open the doors to a smaller room, where the other lemons are. Mater gets shocked as he sees them all, having the leaders identified on his HUD showing the countries they are wanted in.) Vladimir Trunkov: Victor! Tubbs Pacer: Hey, Victor! J. Curby Gremlin: There you are! Vladimir Trunkov: Come in! Come in! J. Curby Gremlin: Victor Hugo, I'm J. Curby Gremlin. From Detroit. It's good to see you! Victor Hugo: (after getting unhooked by Mater) Is the big boss here yet? Vladimir Trunkov: No, not yet. Tubbs Pacer: He's supposed to be here any minute. (Suddenly, knocking sounds and a beeping horn are heard from behind the closed doors, as everyone watches shockingly.) Finn McMissile: Here we go. (The casino staff open the doors, and Professor Z turns up.) Professor Zündapp: Guten Tag. Tubbs Pacer: Ah, it's just the professor. Victor Hugo: Zündapp! When is he coming? Professor Z: He's already here. (The staff leave as they close the doors, as a screen comes down from the ceiling and shows the mystery mastermind with his hood open.) Lemon Kingpin: (in disguised voice) Welcome, everyone. I wish I could be with you on this very special day, but my clutch assembly broke. You know how it is. Tubbs Pacer: (as all the heads nod) Been there. J. Curby Gremlin: Forget about it! Vladimir Trunkov: We know how you feel. Finn McMissile: (to Holley) Descramble that voice. Holley Shiftwell: I'm trying. Oh, it's too sophisticated! Thomas: What does "sophisticated" mean? James: It means that having, revealing, or involving a great deal of worldly experience and knowledge of fashion and culture. Hiro: So, in other words, it's all disguised. Thomas: I don't even know what that voice sounds like. James: You see what I mean? Thomas: Yeah. Lemon Kingpin: We are here to celebrate. Today, all your hard work pays off. The world turned their backs on cars like us. They stopped manufacturing us, stopped making our parts. The only thing they haven't stopped doing is laughing at us. They've called us terrible names: jalopy, rust bucket, heap, clunker, junker, beater, wreck, rattletrap, lemon. But their insults just give us strength. Because today, my friends, that all ends! (While the mastermind is saying the last sentence, more televisions appear and show coverage of the race as Carla Veloso is shown. Suddenly, her engine blows, emitting flames and smoke and causing her to spin.) Darrell Waltrip: There's smoke on the casino bridge! Mater: (gasps) David Hobbs: Oh, no! Brent Musburger: It's Carla Veloso, the Brazilian race car! (Carla then skids straight into the wall on the viaduct.) Finn McMissile: What just happened? Holley Shiftwell: I'm working on it. Hiro: Did that racer just crash?! Sci-Twi: What is going on here?! Thomas: This is ending up just like back in Tokyo! (All of the lemons begin to cheer, while Mater is shocked.) Lemon Kingpin: They laughed at us, but now it's our turn to laugh back. James: Hey! No fair! (Next, Nigel Gearsley's engine gets blown at the same spot, causing him to hit the wall as well.) David Hobbs: Another crash! It's number 9, Nigel Gearsley! Thomas: This can't be happening! Lemon Kingpin: Embrace your inner lemon! Let it drive you! Finn McMissile: Holley! Holley Shiftwell: I'm detecting an extremely strong electromagnetic pulse. (sees the lemons' camera on top of the building) Finn, it's the camera! Finn McMissile: Where? Holley Shiftwell: On the tower! (Finn rushes to stop the lemons.) Applejack: Where's he going? Scootaloo: Finn's going to try to stop them. Sweetie Belle: So that's what happened back in Tokyo! Lemon Kingpin: This was meant to be alternative fuel's greatest moment! But after today, everyone will race back to gasoline. And we, the owners of the world's largest untapped oil reserve will become the most powerful people in the world! Lemons: Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo! Thomas: But fossil fuels will eventually run out! (While the mastermind is talking, medical people pull Carla and Nigel, while all of the cars around Porto Corsa see it on the screen, kick cans of allinol away and begin leaving dirty marks all over the allinol signs. Meanwhile, Finn is rushing through the traffic to get to the tower where Grem and Acer are.) Finn McMissile: Get out of the way! Andate! (Noticing that the tower is in the distance, Finn, goes over rooftops and swerving past other drivers along the roads. During the rush, there is a bus driver shouting in Italian at a person named Trike Feldman for blocking the road while selling Francesco merchandise, until they notice Finn a right turn past them.) Lemon Kingpin: They will come to us, and they will have no choice, because they will need us. (Finn then stops on top of a rooftop as he then notices Grem and Acer up ahead with the camera. Quickly, he drives towards them, but as he jumps towards the tower, he is stopped in midair, as Grem and Acer both turn around.) Finn McMissile: Huh? (gets pulled up) Whoa! (It is immediately shown that a helicopter has got him with a magnet.) Acer: Ha-ha! We figured you might stop by! (Grem and Acer then resume their work as the helicopter pulls Finn away. Finn tries to wiggle free, but the magnet's force is too strong.) Lemon Kingpin: And they will finally respect us! So hold your hoods and heads high! After today, you will never again be ashamed of who you are! (As the mastermind is talking, the racers are seen heading towards the casino bridge, and Grem then pushes the lever on the camera to go to 75% power and aim at Shu Todoroki.) Finn McMissile: NO!! Lemon Kingpin: Long live LEMONS!! (Suddenly, Shu's engine explodes.) Brent Musburger: Oh, number 7 is loose! Shu Todoroki! (The explosion causes Shu to skid, and Miguel Camino tries to brake, but hits the back of Shu and slides across the racetrack. Max Schnell then attempts to brake, but he too fails and takes a massive impact, causing all three to block and career down the racetrack behind Francesco Bernoulli and Lightning McQueen, as all of the crowd gasps at the accident. Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski then try to brake, but they both get involved too. As they come around the corner to see the crash, Jeff Gordon and Lewis Hamilton put on their brakes, and stop just in time. Meanwhile, Holley and the whole of Team Equesodor are watching.) Sunset Shimmer: Oh, no! Thomas: This is a disaster! James: Cinders and ashes! Percy: Oh, my! Edward: What a massive crash! Emily: Why has this happened?! Holley Shiftwell: (gasps as she sees the helicopter taking Finn away) Finn? Hiro: Oh no! Stephen: They've captured Finn! (Meanwhile, McQueen and Francesco are fighting for the lead on the final lap, being lap 60.) Brent Musburger: Bumper to bumper as they approach the finish line! (as they cross the finish line) McQueen's the winner! Francesco's second! And they have no idea what happened behind them. Francesco Bernoulli: Argh! This is impossible! Lightning McQueen: That's what I'm talking about! Ka-chow! (shines his headlight at Francesco) (Suddenly, several ambulances rush past while their sirens blare.) Lightning McQueen: Wh- What happened? Where are all the other racers? Francesco Bernoulli: What is going on? (They look at the screen to see the huge pileup.) Lightning McQueen: Oh, no! (A chopper is then seen rushing towards the scene, as the press surrounds Axlerod.) Brent Musburger: (on TV) Sir Axlerod, is the final race in London still going to take place? Miles Axlerod: (on TV) I suppose that... (sighs) Look, the show must go on, as they say. But now is not the time to talk about... J. Curby Gremlin: I can't believe this is really happening! Vladimir Trunkov: Shh! Quiet! Brent Musburger: (on TV) And allinol? Will you require all the racers to still run on allinol? Vladimir Trunkov: (chuckles) Here it comes! Miles Axlerod: (on TV) I cannot, in good conscience, continue to risk the lives of any more race cars. The final race will not be run on allinol. Lemons: (cheering) Ah-ha-ha! Ha-ha! (continue cheering) Brent Musburger: (on TV, to the TV viewers) There you have it, a clearly devastated Sir Miles Axlerod announcing that he will not require the cars to use allinol for the final race. Professor Zündapp: (as casino staff pop lemonade corks) A toast! To the death of allinol and alternative fuel forever! Holley Shiftwell: (rushing away from the casino along with the whole of Team Equesodor) Mater, abort the mission! They've got Finn. Get out of there. Get out of there right now! Twilight Sparkle: You heard her, Mater, you've got to get out of there! Pinkie Pie: Run! Run for your lives! Thomas: Mater, this way! (Suddenly, they all stop after turning a corner to see black Yugos in front of them.) Holley Shiftwell: (gasps) Ivan: How is your grandfather? Thomas and James: Uh-oh. Stephen: Uh-oh. Percy: (in Tigger's voice) I think we're in big trouble. (Meanwhile, the lemons inside the casino are cheering, while Mater, who is now all on his own, is about to leave.) Lemons: (chanting) Long live lemons! Alexander Hugo: Isn't this a great party, Ivan, huh? Mater: Oh, yeah, it's unbelievable. Alexander Hugo: You are not leaving, are you? Mater: Uh...of course I ain't leaving. Lightning McQueen: (on TV) I'm just in shock like everybody... Mater: McQueen? Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Crashes are a part of racing, I know, but something like that should never happen. Darrell Waltrip: (on TV) They're letting you choose your fuel for the final race. Do you have any idea what it's gonna be? Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Allinol. Lemons: (all gasp) What?! J. Curby Gremlin: Did he just say allinol?! Darrell Waltrip: (on TV) After today? Lightning McQueen: (on TV) My friend Fillmore says the fuel's safe. That's good enough for me. I didn't stand by a friend of mine recently. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. Brent Musburger: (on TV) So a surprising revelation from Lightning McQueen. He will use allinol in the final race, despite what occurred today. Professor Zündapp: (listening to the mastermind on the telephone) Yes, sir. Lemon Kingpin: (through the telephone) ...till Lightning McQueen is dead! Professor Zündapp: Of course. (phone call ends) Allinol must be finished for good. McQueen cannot win the last race. Lightning McQueen must be killed! Mater: No! (quickly backs up, and the emergency light gets bashed by one of the televisions) (The bash causes the device to malfunction, as the disguise changes into taco truck form, with his horn playing "La Cucaracha" as several tacos fall out. It then cycles through his other forms (with the tacos disappearing): Dracula, funny car, lederhosen, before finally showing Mater's true form, as he nervously smiles. Upon seeing him, Professor Z gets a reaction.) Professor Zündapp: It's the American spy! (Every lemon inside the room draw guns at Mater.) Mater: Dad-gum! Computer: Gatling gun. Request acknowledged. (gets gatling guns out of Mater's bodywork) Professor Zündapp: Down! Down! Everybody, down! Mater: Shoot! I didn't mean... Computer: Request acknowledged. Mater: (as the guns start blasting out bullets) Whoa-oh-oh! Whoa! (All of the lemons take cover, with some of them defending themselves with the table, as the bullets shoot the citrus fruit of the same name, then a statue's hair. Professor Z, J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Victor Hugo, Vladimir Trunkov and another lemon turn the table over to take shelter. A couple of other lemons then quickly evacuate as the bullets cause one of the TVs to almost fall on them. Mater then moves backwards and outside of the casino onto a balcony terrace, but the guns keep on shooting.) Mater: Wait! Wait! I didn't mean that kind of shoot! Computer: (deactivates the guns) Correction acknowledged. Deploying chute. (activates a parachute) Mater: (being pulled away by the parachute) Whoa-oa! (sees McQueen onstage in the distance) McQueen! (spots a motorboat, and swings his tow hook towards it) Boat: Whoa! What's this?! (accelerates) Mater: Whoa! McQueen! McQueen! (Suddenly, his tow cable comes off the boat, causing him to fall.) Mater: Whoa! Aah! (hits the leaves of a palm tree, then a hotel sign, and is about to hit a market stall) Market Seller: Waagh! (gets hit as the screen goes black) (The screen then shows again to show security officers watching members of the press entering into the area where McQueen is. Suddenly, Mater comes up, covered in Francesco merchandise and palm leaves.) Mater: Let me through! Let me through! You gotta let me in! I got to get through to warn McQueen! Alex Carvill: You cannot-a come through here! Back up, signore! Security officer: (through a headset) We have a lunatic at gate 9. Mater: No, listen! I was disguised as a tow truck to infiltrate this lemonhead meeting and my weapons system's done misinterperated what I'm saying! Security officer: (through his headset) I repeat. Lunatic at gate 9. Mater: (notices McQueen) McQueen! McQueen! Press liaison 1: (as McQueen comes off the stage) You are the champion! Press liaison 2: Right this way, signore. Mater: McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Mater? (looks around, but there are photographers all around) Mater: McQueen! Photographer 1: Come over here, McQueen! Photographer 2: Here! Come on! Photographer 3: Give us a pose! Mater: McQueen! Alex Carvill: Back up, sir! Security officer: (as Mater backs up and starts to move about) Stop! Stop moving! Stop! Alex Carvill: (as Mater head fakes them and drives through the railing) Hey! Hey! Hey! Where you going?! Oy! Stop! Ferma li! (Mater continues driving, as the palm leaves and merchandise fall off him, before he stops behind the press, and tries to get into McQueen's sight.) Mater: McQueen! Lightning McQueen: That really sounded like... (notices a flash of Mater's bodywork in the distance) Mater! Mater? Press liaison 2: Signore? Mater: McQueen! They're gonna kill you! Lightning McQueen: Mater! (gets his eyes temporarily blinded by a photographer flashing his camera light) Press liaison 2: ...signore, please! Lightning McQueen: (stutters) Excuse me. (moves through the crowd) Press liaison 1: No! No, where are you going?! Press liaison 2: Please, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Scusi. Mater! Mater: McQueen! Lightning McQueen: (getting through the crowd) Scusi. Mater! Crowd: Come on! Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater, I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sorr... (But as the rest of the photographers move away, Ivan appears in Mater's place.) Ivan: Lightning McQueen! I am a huge fan. Lightning McQueen: Oh! I'm sorry, I...I thought I heard... Ivan: Yes, but that was me. I said, "You killed out there today. You're the best." Lightning McQueen: What? Uh, I, I mean, thanks. Press liaison 2: Right this way, signore. (pushes McQueen in the other direction) Lightning McQueen: I... I really thought I heard my friend. Ivan: In England, you'll be finished! At the finish line. (moves away) Lightning McQueen: Wait, what? Press liaison 2: Please, uh, the world press is waiting. You come-a with me, please. (Mater is shown to be captured by the lemons.) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1